There are a number of attachments for skid steer loaders that enable them to accomplish a number of functions. One attachment mechanism is a clamping mechanism known as a "grapple". A grapple is typically an hydraulically operated clamp which includes pivotal jaws extending across the front of the skids steer loader. Typically, a grapple is wider than the skid steer loader, so that the jaws protect the wheels of the loader against obstructions. In most such grapples the jaws are opened by a pair of spaced hydraulic cylinders. A problem with grapples of this nature is that they are expensive and sometimes are too wide when access space is limited. Also, a wide jaw constriction complicates picking up certain types of load.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved grapple that fits through narrow openings and has improved jaw construction for picking up a variety of objects.